About Pasta and Potatoes
by China-chan to Austria-sensei
Summary: Vinho francês barato, batatas chips e pasta podem ser uma excelente combinação para revelar verdades incômodas. Especialmente quando incluem tomates.


**About Pasta and Potatoes**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya. Ou não.

* * *

Um, dois, três quatro. Chega. Estava fazendo aquilo novamente. Estava contando seus passos. Sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervoso. Um. Dois. Três. Parou e levou uma das mãos à cabeça. Não era como se tivesse quebrado alguma coisa e estivesse indo se desculpar com sua mãe. Ia falar com um (semi) desconhecido que o chamara com a carta mais sucinta que Ludwig já vira na vida. "Restaurante X, hora X. Não se atrase. Lovino.". Seria aquela uma brincadeira de Feliciano para comer pasta às custas de Ludwig...? Não, não deveria ser. As cartas de Feliciano sempre terminavam com "chu~" e um rabisco torto que se passava por coração.

Quatorze passos depois, Ludwig estava adentrando o dito restaurante. Era um local agradável, uma espécie de cantina italiana, com as toalhas das mesas em cores vermelhas e brancas, bem iluminado, com um número de pessoas suficiente para classificar o local como bem frequentado. O alemão franziu o cenho, buscando por uma versão mal-humorada de Feliciano. Avistou-o em seguida e foi recebido, para seu tremendo espanto, com um aceno de cabeça. Em geral, os cumprimentos que recebia de Lovino envolviam arremessos de tomates e tentativas de lançar granadas.

-Uh, seu chato. - O italiano disse logo que Ludwig sentou-se à mesa. - E eu achando que ia conseguir te chamar de _potato bastard _hoje... Por que não se atrasou? Hein?

-P-Perdoe minha... pontualidade. - Disse o alemão enquanto balançava as mãos para cima e para baixo como se dissesse para Lovino se acalmar. Ele se sentia observado (pois realmente estava sendo) e odiava isso. - E então, sobre o motivo que te fez me convid...

-Ah, cale-se demônio da horta!

-...Agora sou um demônio...? - Pela expressão de Ludwig, não era difícil medir o quão terrível fora o dano emocional que as afrontas de Lovino lhe causaram.

-É claro que sim, _macho potato, _mas não é para discutir isso que estamos aqui. – Lovino falou, cruzando os braços, como se apenas estivesse constatando algo óbvio.

-Seria interessante da sua parte me informar o motivo.

Lovino lançou um olhar supostamente aterrorizador em direção a Ludwig, que retribuiu, encarando-o com a mesma intensidade. Após alguns segundos, o italiano estava com os olhos arregalados e pregados nos talheres, tentando bloquear qualquer tipo de pensamento que envolvesse Ludwig obrigando-o a comer aquelas terríveis wursts.

Será que exagerei, perguntou-se Ludwig. Acho que não, respondeu. Não poderia se deixar intimidar por ninguém, muito menos pelo irmão de Feliciano. Teria de aguentar dez anos de piadas e encheções se Feliciano algum dia sonhasse que Lovino ou qualquer outro Vargas o tivesse intimidado. Contendo um suspiro, fitou a mesa praticamente vazia:

-Motivo? - Perguntou simplesmente. Só queria saber isso. Se fosse alguma besteira, inventaria uma desculpa para se mandar daquele lugar e ir beber uma boa cerveja com Gilbert. Se fosse algo importante, beberia água e tentaria resolver o mais rápido possível. Surpreso por quase rezar para que fosse algo sem importância, Ludwig pegou o menu que estava abandonado na mesa e leu-o de cima à baixo. Assim que finalizara aquele processo, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Releu o menu, atentamente, com o auxílio dos óculos que trouxera dentro do paletó. No entanto, a conclusão não mudava: todos os pratos continham o mesmo ingrediente. Pasta. Pasta à carbonara, à bolognesa...Somente na terceira leitura é que encontrou um raio de esperança: batatas chips. Aquele era o único carboidrato que o faria sentir-se menos desconfortável.

-Feliciano... - Lovino disse repentinamente com a voz soando como a de alguém que acabou de ser acordado às pressas.

-Huh? - Ludwig fitou-o, confuso. Lovino apenas corou e olhou para o lado, chamando a garçonete e pedindo um vinho barato que provavelmente não iria tomar. O alemão então fitou o menu novamente, procurando alguma coisa para beber. Malditos. Nem água vendiam naquele lugar. Decidiu, então, se juntar ao italiano no vinho.

Em pouco tempo, abriram as duas garrafas pequenas de algo parecido com vinho tinto e ficaram encarando os cálices com o líquido violeta. Lovino tomou um gole da bebida, numa vã tentativa de fazer com que _aquilo_ saísse de sua garganta o menos vergonhosamente possível. Mexendo o cálice de leve entre seus dedos longos, em movimentos circulares, e incapaz de mover os olhos do ondular suave que produziu no líquido, Lovino arriscou umas palavras:

-Diga de uma vez, qual é o truque?

-...Wie bitte¹?

-Huh?

-Não entendi o que disse, estava falando italiano ou...?

-Preste atenção, arschloch²! - Perfeito, agora ele xingava em alemão também. - Seja lá que truque besta você esteja usando... - Aquela voz junto às faces coradas... Ele estava bêbado com apenas um gole? - É melhor me dizer qual é!

-Mas eu não sei do que está falando.

-Feliciano, droga, o que mais? - Uma briga com o irmão de Feliciano... Sobre o Feliciano. Uma bela noite ao lado do barulhento Gilbert, seus pássaros e suas baratíssimas garrafas de cerveja nunca soou tão agradável.

-Um truque envolvendo o Feliciano...- o alemão repetiu lentamente, deixando de lado o rubor que sentiu aquecer suas próprias bochechas. O que havia naquele vinho, afinal?

-Você é lento, hein, _potato bastard_? – Lovino tomou um gole maior de bebida, deixando um olhar desconfiado escapar pelas orbes levemente marrons. Cheirou-a em seguida, balançando a cabeça, com pesar.

-Algo errado? – Ludwig, desesperado, agarrou-se ao primeiro sinal de lógica que vira naquela conversa sem sentido, enquanto indicava que se referia ao cálice nas mãos do italiano.

-Não é um vinho italiano. – ele disse, franzindo de leve os lábios. – É francês. – ele ousou fixar-se em outro ponto e percebeu o tom avermelhado que coloria o rosto pálido e severo do alemão. – Por isso estamos assim. – e apontou para as próprias bochechas.

Horrorizado, o alemão soltou a taça na mesa e começou a gritar qualquer coisa em um idioma parecido com alemão. Apenas parou quando sentiu os olhares sobre si, pegando a taça novamente e tomando mais um gole:

-Que seja, já cheguei até aqui mesmo.

-Pare de me ignorar, _potato bastard_! - Lovino bateu com ambas as mãos na mesa, quase derrubando o cálice que ia encher (até o vinho transbordar) novamente. - Me diga que truque você usou para ganhar a atenção do Feliciano! - E logo que o italiano terminou de dizê-lo, Ludwig começou a tossir. Ah, fazia um bom tempo que não se engasgava assim... - Ele está sempre, sempre, sempre falando sobre você! E escrevendo cartinhas! E fala sobre aquele tal de Kiku de vez em quando também, mas... Droga, você era mais acessível do que aquele carregador de katanas ambulante! Eu estou com inveja, droga! Eu deveria ser a pessoa mais importante do Feliciano, não um estrangeiro doido comedor de batatas! - Ludwig sentiu como se uma plaquinha apontasse para ele dizendo "estrangeiro", mas ignorou. - Diga logo o seu truque! Droga! Que inferno! Agora estou com sede novamente! – E sentou-se, raivoso, enchendo mais uma taça e tomando metade em um único gole.

Mesmo tendo bebido aquele vinho suspeito francês pouco tempo atrás, Ludwig sentiu sua garganta secar. Levou uma mão à gravata, afrouxou-a, porém, o alívio que essa ação causava não surtiu efeito nele. Engoliu com certa dificuldade, erguendo e abaixando as pernas que a toalha da mesa cobria, em passos curtos. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Não estava adiantando. Decidiu fazê-lo com mais força, tornando a batida que os pés faziam no chão de madeira mais sonora a casa passo. Um. ê.

-Ai, sua batata idiota! - Explicações não eram necessárias. Então aquela coisa fofa na qual Ludwig pisara realmente era o pé do italiano. Suspirando, Ludwig tentou se conter e forçar suas pernas a ficarem paradas. Oh não, oh não. Estava começando a ficar com calor. Aquela desgraça de vinho era muito pior do que pensava. É veneno, pensou. Tenho que me livrar dele o mais rápido possível! E fez menção de se levantar. Lovino, em um reflexo involuntário, agarrou a manga do alemão, puxando-o com tal força que balançara a mesa inteira, derrubando uma das garrafas de vinho, que coloriu sua a camiseta.

-M-me desculpe! – Ludwig ergue-se, pegando um guardanapo e tentando limpar, mas acabou por tingir quase toda a camiseta branca de lilás-claro.

-Eu já volto. – Lovino parecia estar usando maquiagem de tão rubro que estava. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ludwig apenas fitou-o se distanciar. No rosto do alemão, nenhuma expressão. Lembrou-se então do que o italiano havia dito. Então... Ele estava com ciúmes. Lovino, com ciúmes. Se não estivesse se sentido tão culpado (e tão alterado por causa do vinho), Ludwig riria disto pelo resto da noite. Quem diria que aquele mal-humorado boca-suja era na verdade um garoto sensível e preocupado em passar uma imagem positiva ao irmão mais novo? Isso explicava todas as armadilhas mal-sucedidas, as inúmeras caixas de tomates em estado de semi-podridão que recebia quase mensalmente, com mensagens nada encorajadoras e o costumeiro "_potato bastard_". Era assim que Gilbert se sentia? Este simples pensamento foi o que guiou Ludwig a se levantar daquela mesa e ir atrás da única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

Nesse meio tempo o italiano jogava água contra a camisa, tentando diluir o líquido, mas acabou por encharcá-la a ponto de inutilizá-la para qualquer uso no momento. Arrancando desajeitadamente os panos de papel, trancou-se num dos cubículos do banheiro. Livrou-se do paletó e desabotoou a camisa, perdendo uns dois botões no processo, dado o leve tremor que perpassava suas mãos. Apoiou a roupa suja contra o vaso sanitário, esfregando o papel que se esfarelava.

- Argh! – ele jogou os panos pelo ar, e socou a divisória do banheiro repetidamente.

-Ah, sabia que era você! - Disse uma voz jovial e alegre vinda de cima. Lovino já estava pronto para atirar a lixeira (ou qualquer outra coisa "atirável" que um banheiro tenha) em quem quer que fosse quando ouviu barulhos vindos do banheiro do lado. Quando olhou para cima, não havia ninguém. O banheiro não era assombrado. ...Era...?

-Q-Quem está aí? - BAN! A porta se abriu com um estrondo, quase batendo na perna do italiano. Em seu campo de visão, antes obstruído pela porta, apareceu uma figura conhecida. - A-Antonio... - A voz de Lovino era agora infantil, quase chorosa.

-Romano!

-Antonio!

-Romano!

-Quietos, estou tentando me concentrar aqui! - Seja lá quem fosse e no que estivesse tentando se concentrar, os italiano e espanhol decidiram que era melhor não perguntar. Ao invés disto, resolveram colocar o papo em dia em um tom suficientemente alto para que eles ouvissem e o ser mau-humorado do banheiro não.

-O que houve, porque está sem camisa em um lugar... Ah. - Interrompeu-se Antonio quando o italiano mostrou-lhe a camisa suja e molhada.

-Antonio, por favor, me empreste o seu casaco...!

-Mas ele custou tão caro...

-Mas eu preciso dele!

-...Tudo bem, mas não me olhe assim! – Novamente, o título de "chefe" fora para Lovino, mas Antonio não pareceu se importar. Ao invés disto, sorriu e entregou o casaco para ele. – Hey, Lovino. – Chamou enquanto o italiano vestia o casaco. - ...Pode me visitar de vez em quando, ok?

-C-Cale a boca seu velho com cara de tomate! – Berrou Lovino, corado (graças ao efeito do vinho), enquanto empurrava Antonio para longe e fechava a porta. Alisou as mangas do casaco marrom, que destoava do tom da calça e saiu daquele cubículo, indo em direção a uma torneira. Fechou os olhos e, por alguns segundos, ficou imóvel, sentindo a água fria escorrer entre seus dedos. Será que havia se precipitado naquela conversa? Talvez não devesse ter dito aquilo tão depressa. Melhor: não deveria ter aberto a maldita boca e ter estragado tudo. Ludwig deveria estar rindo sonoramente dele, sacudindo a garrafa de vinho francês enquanto comia uma batatinha. Fechou a torneira, tirou o excesso de umidade das mãos e rumou para sua mesa. Quando colocou o primeiro pé para fora do banheiro masculino, ele ouviu uma voz levemente aguda e musical:

-Nii-chan!

Feliciano. Por um momento, Lovino sentiu seu coração pular e o chão desaparecer. No momento seguinte, sua mente havia virado um caos. O que ele fazia ali? Como chegara ali? Por que estava sentado no lugar do comedor de batatas? Feliciano o estava esperando? Teria os seguido até ali? E o mais importante, se ele realmente tivesse seguido alguém, seria a ele, Lovino, ou ao _potato bastard_? Ou será que tudo aquilo não passava de efeito do vinho? Cambaleando, Lovino voltou a seu assento. Aquele vinho era mesmo poderoso. Era quase como se Feliciano realmente estivesse ali.

-Feli...hic!- o nome do irmão saiu entrecortado em seus lábios, devido a um soluço. Lovino fez uma nota mental de processar a companhia que fabricara aquele líquido que se passava por vinho francês. – Ciano... – estreitou os olhos e cutucou quem aparentemente era seu irmão mais novo.

-Sou eu sim nii-chan! – a voz alegre disse, dando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro do outro italiano embriagado.

-Prove, hic. – mesmo com o soluço a voz soou autoritária.

-Mas sou eu, nii-chan! – o Vargas mais novo se agitou, balançando os braços. Pequenas lágrimas surgiram no canto dos olhos cerrados, que se abriram com uma força espantosa e apontaram criminosamente para um prato pequeno, com algumas notas ao lado e algo escrito no guardanapo. – Você estava comendo _isso_, nii-chan? – Feliciano franziu o nariz em desagrado para o prato de batatinhas.

-N-N-hic-Não! É claro que não hic estava! Eu nunca, jamais hic trairia hic a hic... Droga de, hic, soluço! A pasta e os tomates! E você hic, sabe muito bem disso! - Vociferou Lovino enquanto tentava controlar o soluço. - O, hic, _potato bastard_ que pediu.

-..._Potato bastard_...?

-O estrangeiro.

-Ah, Ludwig...! Ve~

-N-NÃO SE ATREVA A FICAR SONHANDO SOBRE ESSE, HIC, COMEDOR DE BATATAS!

-Waaah, nii-chan gritou comigo!

-Você hic também está gritando hic!

Depois daquele soluço, os Vargas perceberam, pela primeira vez, que todas as pessoas ali presentes, incluindo os clientes e os atendentes, olhavam, petrificados, em direção a mesa deles, apreciando o discurso. Feliciano desviou o olhar, para o guardanapo com algo escrito; Lovino cruzou os braços sobre o casaco, sentindo a falta de uma camisa limpa. Pigarreando alto, o italiano mais velho falou:

-Desculpe. – Feliciano o encarou, não compreendendo ao que o irmão se referia. – Pelos gritos.

Feliciano continuou encarando-o enquanto inclinou-se em sua direção, pondo as costas da mão direita sobre a testa do outro.

-Nii-chan, você não parece bem... Não é melhor ir para casa descansar?

-Q-Q-hic... - O soluço fizera Lovino pensar duas vezes no que iria dizer. Realmente, ele não estava bem. Mas não fora por isso que se desculpara. Ele queria ouvir "aquelas palavras" de seu irmão pelo menos uma vez. O comed... Ou melhor, Ludwig sabia disto e, ao invés de rir, tentara ajudá-lo. Ele não podia brigar com Feliciano agora e pôr tudo à perder. Mas... Aquela atitude... Era irritante. Muito, muito irritante. Lovino teve vontade de gritar qualquer idiotice que viesse na cabeça e sair dali antes que Feliciano pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Por que ele tratava Ludwig tão bem e não a ele? O que fizera de errado? ...Tudo. Tudo estava errado. Eles nunca deveriam ter sido separados. Lovino deveria ter sido um irmão melhor desde o começo. Antes que percebesse, seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas e suas mãos estavam apoiadas na mesa, indicando que haviam acabado de o ajudar a levantar daquela cadeira que agora estava caída no chão.

Sentiu a mão morna sobre sua testa se deslocar em direção aos olhos, enxugando com o indicador e o polegar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Feliciano se agachou, repondo a cadeira em seu devido lugar e puxando o irmão para o acento. O italiano de olhos cor-de-mel pôs a mão de Romano entre as suas, olhando demoradamente para elas antes de falar:

-Quando vovô Roma me contou que eu tinha um irmão fiquei dividido entre a curiosidade, a felicidade e o receio. – ele começou, a voz anormalmente séria. – Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como o nii-chan era fisicamente, se nós tínhamos uma grande diferença de idade, quais eram as características pessoais do nii-chan. Então, tentei ver como eram os irmãos mais velhos das outras nações. Mas não acho que tenha dado muito certo tomar o Arthur-san e o Francis-nii-chan como exemplos...- o tom de voz de Feliciano momentaneamente mudara para o leve. – Afinal, eles eram muito diferentes dos irmãos e acabaram se separando depois de certo tempo. Eu tinha muita vontade de conhecer o nii-chan, tanta que pedia para que o Francis-nii-chan te descrevesse para mim. Quando ele estava sóbrio, quero dizer. Me lembro até das palavras: "As mãos na cintura, a cabeça alta, o queixo erguido". Mas quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu não sabia se concordava ou descordava dele.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Lovino, ignorando algo que lhe dizia para ficar quieto.

-Nii-chan não parecia tão autoconfiante como eu havia imaginado e era muito mais distante do que eu esperava. Era como um gatinho fofo que passou por uma vida difícil demais e agora tem medo de tudo e todos. Por mais que eu tentasse me aproximar, nii-chan parecia ser intocável. Além disto, nii-chan parecia odiar meus amigos... Então achei que o destino não queria que nossos caminhos se cruzassem novamente...

-Venez...

-Nii-chan... Me odeia?

-Eu não odeio você, muito pelo contrário...- Romano escorçou-se ao máximo para desconsiderar o quão chorosa sua voz soava. – Achei que você me odiasse ou até tivesse vergonha de mim, e por isso ficasse andando com o _potato bas_...digo, o Ludwig, e...

Feliciano segurou novamente a mão do irmão mais velho e sorriu docemente:

-Eu nunca odiaria você, nii-chan. Você é o meu único nii-chan no mundo... Não quero que nossa história acabe com separação também. Quero ficar para sempre do lado do nii-chan e viver como uma família. Agora nós podemos fazer isso, não podemos nii-chan?

Romano fitou demoradamente o rosto sorridente do irmão. Ele queria, desesperada e imediatamente dizer que sim, que concordava com Feliciano inteiramente, que nunca deveriam ter sido separados, que foram cruelmente privados de séculos de convivência que jamais poderiam ser repostos ou substituídos, enquanto eram criados por estranhos. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi limpar o canto dos olhos com as mangas do casaco e acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Abriu, então, a boca, mas nenhum som saiu da garganta ressecada. O som que ouviu era forte, e permeado por uma sensação indescritível que crescia e aquecia seu peito.

Palmas. Mãos quentes e frias batendo ritmadamente umas contra as outras, mãos de gente que ele, Romano, sabia terem um toque agradavelmente familiar. Um toque italiano. Todos os aplaudiram, até um grito emocionado ser ouvido e fazer aquele pequeno espetáculo acabar:

- Bravo, Romano, bravo! – Antonio aplaudia escandalosamente.

Jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa e pegando o guardanapo em que Ludwig escrevera algo, Lovino e Feliciano – esse último sendo arrastado pelo braço e com a boca suja de molho de tomate de alguma massa que ele deveria ter secretamente comido enquanto Romano estava no banheiro – saíram do restaurante.

-Calma nii-chan! Por que a pressa?

-Digamos que colocar um prato de batatas, vinho francês e o Antonio num mesmo local é declarar guerra contra a parte sul da Itália.

-Então, para onde vamos? – Feliciano aparentemente não se importava de ser arrastado pelo braço.

-Vamos encontrar aquele macho _pota_...Ludwig, que seja, é involuntário chamá-lo pelo real nome dele. – disse, desdobrando o guardanapo.

Releu a mensagem calmamente e sorriu. Na primeira linha, a resposta que tanto queria: "Não há truque. Se nos damos bem, é tudo questão de... Como dizer isto...? Estar no lugar certo na hora certa, eu acho. Obs.: Está muito enganado se pensa que ele não fala sobre você também.". Maldito Ludwig, pensou, ainda sorrindo. Nunca mais se deixaria levar pelas palavras de um alemão e muito menos pediria ajuda a um. Feliciano, no entanto, jamais vira aquele sorriso.

-Waa, está nevando...

-Eu sei. – Por um momento, o italiano mais novo jurou ter visto o irmão tremer de frio.

Vagaram pela neve por alguns momentos até encontrar Ludwig escorado em uma parede perto do local onde havia se hospedado. Ele apenas fitou-os, rosto corado por causa do vinho e do frio e então desviou o olhar. Lovino não sabia por que, mas tinha quase certeza que isto equivalia a um sorriso. Forçando-se a desistir da ideia original e ignorar o estrangeiro, continuou a arrastar Feliciano para casa.

-Waa, boa noite, Ludwig! – Disse Feliciano com uma voz ao mesmo tempo animada e sonolenta.

-Boa—Ah! – Ludwig finalmente se moveu de onde estava, pedindo para os italianos pararem.

-Huh? – O italiano mais novo fitou-o e no segundo seguinte sentiu algo tocando seus lábios.

Era Ludwig limpando o molho de tomate com um lencinho simples e branco que costumeiramente levava no bolso. Pelo visto não eram apenas Gilbert e Kiku que gostavam de limpeza.

-Waa, obrigado! – Disse Feliciano, sorrindo inocentemente.

No momento seguinte Feliciano estava balançando o tal lencinho como uma bandeira branca enquanto Romano atirava bolinhas de neve (extremamente mal feitas, por sinal) no alemão como se fossem granadas e gritava algo parecido com "traditore³".

* * *

¹ - "Perdão", em alemão.

² - "Babaca", "tolo", em alemão.

³ - "Traidor", em italiano.

**N/A: **Olá caros leitores(as). Aqui estamos novamente com uma N/A supostamente curta para uma one-shot mais longa do que o previsto. Nesse projeto pudemos sentir o quanto um menor número de personagens nos permite uma abordagem mais aprofundada. Mas como esta é uma fanfic de Hetalia, é difícil deixar o humor de lado. Esperamos que tenham gostado e, lembrem-se: reviews são de graça e fazem italianos felizes...ou não. Descubra apertando o botãozinho logo abaixo, aru!

**N/A [2]:** Yao: Olá, aru. Gostaríamos de dizer algo que passou quase desapercebido por nós, aru. -fuzila Austria com o olhar-  
Roderich: Gostaríamos de deixar registradas nossas congratulações a Gilbert Beilschmidt. Pelo seu aniversário-  
Yao: Desculpem nosso atraso, aru. -faz reverência-  
Roderich: u-u/ -ajeita óculos- Não me olhem assim. Eu não fiz nenhum gracejo envolvendo o fato de "acender uma vela para o Prussia". u.ú  
Yao: (Acabou de fazer) Para evitar (mais) piadinhas de mau gosto e nada fofas vamos ficando por aqui, aru. E, Beilschmidt-san, caso esteja lendo essa mensagem, saiba que seus presentes de aniversário estão na geladeira do Ludwig-san. A torta bem decorada com glacê é dele, o Chun Juan é meu e um bolo meio esverdeado com alguns inscritos em roxo nós supomos ser do Alfred, aru.


End file.
